Did you Know?
by crazyarsonist
Summary: Did you know that there are forty two dots on a pair of dice?


Useless Notes:

**Useless Notes:** I really love this series. School Rumble is about one of the funniest things I've seen on television, but I don't think a lot of people are watching this. Well, they should!

**Disclaimer:** I don't actually own everything in this story. Uh, let's see…

Well, for starters, School Rumble isn't mine. The story isn't mine either (I saw it in a commercial and I thought it would be fun to write about it). And the trivia you see here isn't mine either. I got them all from a magazine.

Oh yeah, after you're done, please don't forget to review! Thanks!

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**Did you know?**

"AACK! This is impossible!!" a voice wailed from inside the walls of 2-C.

Unfortunately, nobody cared. Except for one.

"Imadori-san, is something wrong?"

"Aaah, Ichi-san!!" said man yelled, grasping his head in frustration. "It's terrible!"

"A-anou…" she asked nervously. "What is?"

"That he wants to impress another woman with his pick-up lines, so that he can have a date by tonight. Unfortunately, his pick-up lines are not worth listening to and as a result, he might not get the date he wants."

"Akira-san!" Ichijou turned around to find said classmate calmly sipping from a can of tea.

"Yes, that's it!" Imadori turned to face her. "You gotta help me, please, YOU GOTTA!! My reputation's on the line here! I'll never be able to face another woman again if this goes on!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" some random classmate yelled.

"Please Akira-chan, you gotta help me!!" he grabbed Akira's shirtfront and started to shake her vigorously in desperation.

"Well, let's have it then," she stated calmly, putting the can to her lips for another sip.

"Nani?" he stopped shaking her.

"A sample. So I can see how bad your case is."

He nodded and immediately grabbed the nearest wrist he could find. He looked up at the girl with an intense look in his eyes and said (with all the passionate fire his heart and his hormones could muster):

"Did it hurt?"

"Imadori?" the girl asked. "What the-"

"Falling down from heaven. Did it hurt?"

He then flashed the infamous Imadori-smile that made all the ladies swoon.

Then his jaws dropped when he realized who he was talking to.

"Miko-chin??"

"IMADORI NO BAKA!!" she punched the poor boy right outta the classroom window and into who-knows-where.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Imadori sailed out of the classroom window and off into the great beyond.

"Imadori-san!" Ichijou called after him.

Then, turning to Mikoto, she frowned slightly. "You didn't have to overdo it, Mikoto-san."

"Trust me, I did what I had to do," she panted, her fist still throbbing from the blow.

"Your condition is very grave indeed," Akira said in a tone of finality, setting her tea can on Imadori's desk.

"See, what'd I tell ya?" Imadori suddenly reappeared out of nowhere and rubbed his cheek painfully. "Maa Miko-chin, you didn't have to hit so hard."

"You want another one or what?" the athlete raised her other fist.

"AAH!" he scrambled behind Ichijou.

"I have a solution," Akira announced.

"So fast!" Ichijou remarked in awe.

"This is what you say."

She then turned to Mikoto and held her hands.

"Did you know…" she breathed so softly, that it sent tingles up their spines. "Did you know that there are forty two dots on a pair of dice?"

Silence filled the group and just when Imadori was about to comment…

"Re-really?" Mikoto hesitantly answered, turning her face away from Akira's intense stare. "Tha-that's amazing."

Akira gently pulled Mikoto's face towards hers and leaned up to reach the taller girl's ear.

"Aa," she whispered, causing Mikoto to blush deeply. "It's as amazing as you."

And then, all of a sudden, the entire male population of 2-C went wild and hooted loudly.

"Ohmahgawd that was BEAUTIFUL!"

"Akira-chan, be mine!"

"MIKO-CHIN!!"

"This burning passion… I have never felt it since I was but a young lad of thirteen back in Mexico. Now, you have brought back that passion and returned it to me five times more! Bravo! Bravo!!"

And for some reason, Tougo was there too.

"That's it! THAT'S IT! Arigato, Akira-chan!" Imadori almost shouted in her face as he shook her hand violently.

Meanwhile, somewhere at the back of the classroom…

"That's it! THAT'S IT!" a young man with dark shades and a headband closed his fist and looked outside, his eyes (er, shades) burning with hope.

"_It's the perfect way for me to confess to Tenma-chan! Yes that's it! It's flawless! I have to go do it now, or else it'll be too late!"_

"Tenma is in the library," Akira suddenly appeared beside him. "Go, now."

"Yessir!" he dashed out of the classroom and into the hallway, causing enough wind to let Ichijou's skirt fly up a bit (she was standing by the door).

"Ooooooooohhhh…" Imadori grinned, apparently enjoying the view.

BANG

"Itai!" he moaned, clutching his head and rolling on the floor in agony.

"Pervert!"

And for some reason, Lala was there too.

_xxxxxxxxx_

Tsukamoto Tenma hummed quietly to herself as she skimmed through one of her textbooks.

"Study, study, study…" she sang. "In the library, library, library…"

Harima Kenji, in the meantime, was hiding behind a shelf of books.

"_Tenma-chan!"_ he clenched his teeth and his fists. _"So cute!"_

"Time to study!" she plopped herself down on the chair and began reading.

Harima chose this time to make his appearance.

"Oi Ten- Tsukamoto!" he greeted, making his way over to her table.

"Ooh Harima-kun!" she waved. "Are you here to study too?"

He nodded nervously, his entire face dripping with sweat.

"Well come here and sit down!" she said energetically. "Let's study together!"

"_Arigato, Kami-sama!"_ he thought, his eyes brimming with tears.

The two sat together in silence, reading their textbooks. Tenma was reading her Math textbook, while Harima was looking over a book of trivia.

"_What kind of a man are you?"_ he berated himself. _"If you don't act now, your chance will be lost!"_

"N-na Tsukamoto," he cleared his throat.

"Harima-kun?" she looked at him.

"Tsukamoto…" he started. "Did you know that there are forty two dots on a pair of dice?"

He anxiously gulped and swallowed his breath, as he watched her eyes go from confused to amazed.

"Eeh?" she said. "Sugoi! That's amazing, Harima-kun!"

"Aa," he nodded confidently. "It's as amazing as you."

She giggled, but his sharp eyes caught her blush.

"_Keep this up, Kenji my man!"_ he grinned to himself. _"Tenma-chan is finally blushing- at ME!"_

"And did you know that an octopus can change its color in less than a second?" his chest swelled with pride.

"Sugoi!" she clapped her hands gleefully. "Harima-kun is a genius!"

"Tsukamoto is a genius too," he stated simply, causing her to blush again.

"Eeehh, Harima-kun's teasing!" she laughed.

"_YES!"_ his mind shouted. _"Victory is in hand! Hah, eat that Karasuma!"_

"And did you know that 'almost' is the longest word in the English language with all the letters in alphabetical order?"

"Wow!" she beamed. "That's fantastic, Harima-kun!"

"It's as fantastic as you."

"Harima-kun!" she squealed, still blushing and laughing.

"And did you know that snails can sleep for up to three years?"

"Oh? I didn't know that…" she placed her hand on her chin. "But I think snails are disgusting!"

Harima grinned confidently and the comeback was almost automatic.

"It's as disgusting as you."

His grin dropped and a huge sweatdrop appeared on his head as he realized his oh-so-very-grave-mistake.

"Er."

He cautiously looked over to Tenma, whose eyes could not be seen.

"Tsukamoto?"

At the sound of her name, she slowly looked up, and much to Harima's horror, her eyes had grown to the size of platters.

"UWAAAAAAAHHH!!" she bawled, her tears bursting out of her eyes. "Harima-kun called me disgusting!"

And with that, she ran out through the library door.

"Tsukamoto, wait!" Harima immediately stood up and followed her.

And as he ran, the memory of her face (big, teary-eyed and all) stood out the strongest in what little remained of his sanity and intelligence.

"_Seeing Tenma-chan cry like that… all because of ME! I'm sorry Tenma-chan, it won't happen again, I swear!"_

"I'M SORRY TSUKAMOTOOOO!" he wailed, tears pouring out of his own eyes.

This went on until their dismissal time, and unfortunately, Tenma didn't speak to Harima for a week.

After that week, when she was doing cleaning duties with Eri at the gym, a basketball accidentally dropped on her head, thus causing her to promptly forget about the whole matter.

In fact, she even invited Harima over to the library again for another study session, much to the young lad's delight.

Needless to say, Harima never went near another book of trivia ever again for as long as he lived.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

OMAKE!!

It was almost six in the evening as Ichijou ran out of the school. Band practice had just ended, and to say that the amateur wrestler was tired was an understatement.

She had stayed behind with Karasuma to tidy up after practice, however, Karasuma had strangely disappeared afterwards and she was left to turn off all the lights before leaving.

She ran out of the school gates and she paused to catch her breath, until she realized that someone else was outside with her.

"Karasuma-san?"

But it wasn't Karasuma. Instead, it was…

"Imadori-san?"

"Yo, Ichijou," he grinned widely. "Did you know that there are forty two dots on a pair of dice?"

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


End file.
